Punk Venom
by Shenlong Girl
Summary: When chipmunks go bad, and the Doctor's on call, where does that leave Jack? A Ten/Jack/Rose OT3 fic. From the prompt: Someone is hurt; someone else provides comfort; and the third member of the trio feels left out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Punk Venom  
**Author:** Shen  
**Rating:** PG this part, NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Jack/Rose  
**Summary:** When chipmunks go bad, and the Doctor's on call, where does that leave Jack? A Ten/Jack/Rose OT3 fic. From the prompt: _Someone is hurt; someone else provides comfort; and the third member of the trio feels left out._  
**Author's Note:** On LiveJournal, wendymr won a fic of "at least 700 words" from me in the help_haiti auction. This is 5200 words and counting. XD So I hope it's to your liking, Wendy!

**Chapter 1: Bitten**

"Yeow!" Rose swiftly pulls her hand away from the tree on which she'd been resting her weight. Shaking the damaged appendage, she glares at something on the trunk.

"Aren't you a cheeky little… tree-rabbit thing," she admonishes with a little annoyance. Jack steps closer to see the culprit.

"It doesn't look very cowed, does it?" He examines the brash critter, which hasn't budged since biting Rose. Its fuchsia and ultramarine fur bristles as if with indignation at the man's amusement. "Cute, Rose; your attacker looks like a punk chipmunk with rabbit ears. Now there's a good war story!" Reflexively, he glances to the Doctor to share the humor, but the older man isn't looking at him. Could something be up?

Sure enough, at the business end of the Doctor's brown-eyed gaze, Jack finds the trail guide and several of the planet's natives - all looking at Rose with horror.

"Oh god, what?" comes her voice, all brevity disintegrated. For half a moment longer, her only answer is wide-eyed gaping, which by itself is enough to evaporate every iota of moisture in Jack's mouth.

"A-antivenom!" the guide finally yelps before desperately scrabbling at the straps of his pack. He clearly can't remove the bag fast enough. A whimper emits from Rose's throat, and she quickly shuffles towards Jack and the Doctor. The former puts a comforting arm around her waist and begins to examine the hand, trying to recall his field training in regards to poison.

"What kind of venom is it?!" demands the Doctor. He starts taking her vitals with the sonic screwdriver. Meanwhile, Jack can't hide his wince. The site of the venom injection isn't bleeding profusely, but the skin beneath the vital fluid is darkening. Oh please, don't let this be necrotic…

"Jack. Doctor, I…" trailing off, the woman surrenders most of her weight to his arms. "I feel…" She starts to wheeze.

"Jack, give me your belt!" Suddenly, the Doctor is maneuvering around Rose to loosen his buckle and pull off the article, hands in a place Jack would usually thrill to have them. He's too distracted by Rose's unfocused, frightened eyes to give a thought to it now.

In less than a minute, Rose's upper arm is being brutally squeezed by the makeshift tourniquet, and the tour guide has an injector gun at the ready.

Experience makes him ask, "Is that safe for humans?"

"These antibodies are safe for most carbon-based peoples. Put trust in me; it's not worth the risk of not trying it," the guide promises earnestly. Jack nods, and scaly hands carefully shoot the antivenom into Rose's other arm.

~*~*~*~

A terrifyingly long time later, Jack and the Doctor burst from the trees, back to the more residential area of the park. Rose's head lolls against the former's chest, but her face isn't serene in repose – it's scrunched in pain, and she occasionally gasps pitifully. The antivenom helped, but it's not 100% effective for her.

Jack's heart throws itself against his ribs, overcome with panic and exertion. Why Rose, she can't process things like the Doctor can, or return to life like he can, why so far away from help… He stops at the foot of the trail for just a moment, inhaling greedily.

The Doctor points, "The ambulance! They can't get it through the trees, c'mon." He's already fifteen steps ahead when he notices Jack's absence. Looking back and understanding immediately, he runs back as Jack stumbles forward and relieves him of his precious burden. All three reach the vehicle, which has a stretcher waiting for them, moments later.

The ride is smoother than expected; force dampeners keep the back fairly stable while the driver careens madly through the city streets to the hospital.

"Her body's not regulating anything like it should, look, you can see how she's working to make herself breath correctly – I think certain neurotransmitter receptors are – Rose, love, that's good, keep it up, we'll help you…" the Doctor alternately rambles at the paramedics and at Rose herself, compulsively squeezing her hand and rubbing her arm as if to warm it. Jack can only watch or else be in the way; he clings to something in the back corner of the workspace. The Doctor had been carrying her so got the preferable seat.

He retains that position as they wheel her into A&E. The paramedics having reported ahead, more aliens are waiting to take her to Resus for treatment, but there is one delay.

"Who are you two to her?" demands someone Jack assumes is a nurse.

The Doctor yells, "Husband, now come on!" But she turns her gaze on Jack.

"And you?" Crap. For all its advanced tech, this is still a staunchly monogamous populous.

"I'm her brother. Can I come, please?"

"You don't smell even remotely alike," states the woman flatly. For the first and possibly only time in his life, Jack curses his 51st century pheromones. But, rattled as he is, he still attempts his signature grin.

"She's… adopted." Ugh, that was shaky. He's losing his touch, or maybe he's just too messed up right now. The nurse doesn't look convinced.

"Sorry, blood relatives and spouses only." In a flash, both of his lovers disappear through double doors without a backward glance, and Jack can only stare.

~*~*~*~

It had started as such a nice trip. The Doctor, Jack, and Rose had landed in a city filled with fantastic buildings, many of which arched over each other, weaved through one another, or had walkways erected between skyscrapers that intertwined in a dizzying fashion. Whatever the glass-like substance from which they formed their windows was, it reflected the planet's red sun in riotous palettes of every color imaginable. Down at street level, curvy personal vehicles piloted by short, scaly natives glided along the roadways, which were equally as chaotic as the buildings.

The trio spent the day shopping, finding neat little cafes,hitting a museum, and taking a bus-top tour. With the roads the way they were, Rose kept swearing that the ride was much like something she called a roller coaster.

"Except you're not supposed to – oof! – be trying to appreciate the view in the middle of a reverse corkscrew."

"But Rose, we're not being inverted at all!" protested the Doctor with a wink at Jack.

"The lack of seatbelts on this thing kind of balances that out!" she wailed, knuckles white on the bar in front of her.

In true tourist fashion, they fell prey to some lovely vid-brochures at the close of the bus tour. After packing a bag from the TARDIS, they hopped an overnight transport to a town on the edge of a low mountain range, with lots of beautiful hiking to be had in the native, vividly-colored forest.

It had been a charming guided trail at first, warm enough that Rose tied her thin hoodie around her waist, messy enough that Jack doubted anyone but the TARDIS could get the Doctor's canvas shoes clean again. And even the ship would pout at him over it for a day.

He had a sweet wind through his hair, Rose hip-bumping him to try and make him trip, blue trees and pink moss – idyllic, in other words. Until the chipmunk from hell.

~*~*~*~

Jack wakes with a grunt. He had been worrying and reflecting on their trip so far, but apparently sleep overtook him at some point. Standing up, a series of cracks and pops make him wince. Hospital waiting room chairs aren't the best (or worst) accommodations he's ever had...

Wait. He's been here all night? A glance at a wall chrono confirms his suspicion. If there had been a change, the Doctor would have come out and woken him, right? But what if she'd... would the Doctor tell him right away? This brown-haired, wiry incarnation was new enough that Jack wasn't sure.

Shaking hands struggle to pull his mobile from tight jeans.

Soon, "Hello?" comes an absentminded voice. It sounds on the annoyed side of distracted, which in this case encourages Jack.

Questions stream out in a rush, "Doctor? How is she? What's going on?"

"Well, thankfully, humans are fairly regular visitors to this planet, and their treatment seems effective enough. The drugs are quite interesting, actually. They incorporate enzymes that use a mechanism triggered by-"

"Oh thank god." For once, the technical details lack interest for Jack. "Is she awake? Can I see her? And Doc, wh-"

"Hold on," interrupts the Time Lord. Blue eyes blink in surprise as muffled shouting leaks through the phone's speaker. "Jack, we'll talk later."

"But what's going-"

"Later! She's fine."

"Doctor, what should I do?" forced the former Time Agent in frustration.

Sounding irritated, the Doctor yells, "Just get a hotel room, would you?" and hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Punk Venom  
**Author:** Shen  
**Rating:** PG-13 this part, NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Jack/Rose  
**Summary:** When chipmunks go bad, and the Doctor's on call, where does that leave Jack? A Ten/Jack/Rose OT3 fic. From the prompt: _Someone is hurt; someone else provides comfort; and the third member of the trio feels left out._

**Chapter 2: Infected**

What the hell? He only carried Rose halfway down a small mountain yesterday; what gives with the Doctor treating him like a nuisance? But then, maybe there was some excuse. Having to do with the shouting. For now, he supposes he should be glad to know that Rose is going to be okay - and he is, really. It's just... oh, well. Jack Harkness is a man that can take care of himself. Especially for a day or so in a low-crime, tourist-friendly area like this.

He meanders down the road a ways until he finds the first likely inn. It wouldn't do to be too far away. One room registration, a shower, and a meal later, Jack should feel more relaxed, but something's still bugging him. Niggling at the back of his mind.

He tries his phone again. This time, the Doctor's doesn't even ring. Rose's is off as well.

There's grimacing at that, but he forces it away. He wouldn't want premature wrinkles over all this nonsense. He's just being needy. So, time to poke around some shops to pass the time! But first, a trip back to the park to grab their pack, which was discarded outside the ambulance yesterday.

But is he being needy? As he walks, Jack mulls it over. He has a right to know what's going on, he feels. They're supposed to be equal partners, and sometimes, Jack questions the Doctor's understanding of that. Ever since the Gamestation, anyway.

Tired of the tourist kitsch and determined to make himself useful, Jack heads to a different section of the market after lunch. He'll search for things that can be used as TARDIS parts; that will be a good use of his free time.

Still, his mind grinds away at the subject of the Doctor, even as he methodically roots through boxes of questionable electronics and burnt out ship parts. Today's behavior, while not outstanding on its own, just reminds him that the Doctor's been strangely cold to him since his physical overhaul. It had taken the trio a while to get back to their physical relationship, which was understandable, given the older man's sickness and Jack's and Rose's need to adapt to the change. They had only just returned to the bedroom a couple of weeks ago. And, though Jack missed the old Doctor dearly, he also frankly enjoyed this new, lithe body with an oral fixation. The uncertainty lay in whether that feeling ran both ways.

_Jack cornered the new, new Doctor in a corridor three days after they had resumed shagging, while Rose still slept. He pounced playfully, pressing the other man gently into the wall and leaning in._

"Um, Jack, shouldn't we wait for Rose before doing something like this?" His voice was higher than normal, and Jack frowned.

"I just wanted a kiss before breakfast."

"Oh! Sorry, then." The Doctor leaned in and gave Jack a chaste peck on the lips before using his eel-like grace to slip under Jack's arm.

The guy just seemed more attentive to Rose. Everyone played together, but he preferred to end up inside their woman. He hadn't bottomed for Jack recently, either. They had even taken to sleeping exclusively with her in the middle. Could this incarnation be... straight? He's often wondered but been too afraid to bring it up to either lover. Or what if the man just didn't like him that way anymore? The Doctor's love for Rose is obvious and bright, blinding even, but Jack occasionally catches him shooting strange, unsettled looks in his own direction.

_Rose and the Doctor were enjoying some kind of television marathon, and after reading his fill in the library, Jack decided to join them. However, when he entered and sat next to the Doctor, the Time Lord stood up and stretched._

"Well, I'd best get to work cleaning the- EM coils under the console displays!" Rose and Jack watched him walk out and shared a puzzled look afterward. Then, Rose shrugged.

"This him is antsy. Must've hit his limit for sitting down and watching telly." She scooted over and snuggled up under Jack's chin. He kissed her hairline.

"Yeah, another hour and he'd burst a blood vessel."

"Or start disassembling something important." Jack snorted.

"Your poor vibrator. He deserved it when you didn't speak to him for a day."

"I only talked after that because he made me a banana cake with little TARDISes drawn in pink frosting."

"Haha, and then she shot coolant in his face the next chance she got for disrespecting her beautiful blue color." The ship rumbled, the humans chuckled and cuddled, and the screen glowed merrily. Still, Jack shot an extra look at the door through which the had Doctor exited, and he wondered.

By the end of the day, Jack has nothing to show of his efforts except four failed phone calls, a t-shirt that says, "Tentacles are Love," and a powerful momentum for his moping. As such, he decides that a Scotch-like beverage would be the perfect "dinner."

He's sipping from his second glass when he feels someone walk up to his elbow. It's a human man, one just a hair shorter than himself, who smoothly deposits himself in the neighboring bar stool and looks at Jack intently. As he takes his time swallowing a sip of liquor, Jack perceives sandy hair, green eyes, and a well-cut blue jacket, but his own eyes are drawn to the other man's lips. Full, and offering a crooked, inviting smile.

"I couldn't help but notice a fellow glenmik drinker. This establishment provides one with a... fine presentation, don't you agree?"

"Definitely above average. And the aroma is something else." Jack leans forward as if to catch a better whiff of the stranger's cologne before he realizes that he's slipped into his playboy persona without thinking. Of course, he's so high strung right now, boning a complete stranger could be exactly the distraction he needs. There was a time where he wouldn't even have to think about it.

"Indeed. I'm no expert, but I can definitely tell when I've found a good specimen." Oh, that grin is cheeky.

"Heh, you're awful confident in your... judgment," Jack parries back.

"Well, I'm almost never wrong, and most people tend to find my tastes... most agreeable." As he speaks, the sandy-haired man slides his hand onto Jack's elbow and up his arm, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack offers his winning smile and adds, "I bet they're pretty enthusiastic about it, too."

"Oh yes," the man answers huskily. "Would you like to go somewhere and give my skills a test?" Jack undergoes a wave of want. But... what if his phone rings?

The thought acts like a spray of cold water. And how would his partners feel? To do this just because he feels neglected for a day? They _could_ be okay with it (especially the Doctor, the way he's been acting), but Rose's era tends to look down on this sort of thing. And it hadn't been discussed between them. No, this is wrong.

It takes less effort than he expects to say, "That sounds wonderful, it really does, but... I need to be here. Sorry."

"Oh." The man blinks and leans back, visibly bruised by the turn-down. "Sorry; my fault." After the curt apology, he turns to walk away.

"No! It's... mine." Jack sighs; the man is long gone. Great, now he's hurt a totally neutral party with his attitude.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Jack wakes with a sense of determination.. No more moping around town. He gets ready and marches out of the hotel without even eating breakfast. That hospital will let him see Rose Tyler, or else; whether it takes lying, manufacturing tears, or climbing through the vents. He's not quite an Oncoming Storm, but he will not be denied in this.

Five purposeful steps down the road, his mobile rings.

In a measured, carefully even voice, he answers it, "Hello?"

"Jack?" returns a small-sounding intonation. Relief blows all sternness away.

Softly, he asks, "Rose? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I jus' woke up, so they're letting me out. Can you meet us here?"

"Of course!"

"...My hand hurts, and it has a huge bandage on it, too," Rose grouses sleepily, drawing a smile out of the former con man.

"I'll kiss it for you. As soon as I'm there. See you soon!"

"Bye, Jack. It's good to hear your voice." Immediately, Jack runs back, gets their pack, and checks out.

They're waiting when he dashes into the waiting room. Right away, Rose walks up, bows her head, and falls forward to rest on his chest. Jack encloses her in his arms and squeezes gently, nuzzling her and sneaking a dose of her familiar scent. It calms his heart immediately.

"Mmm," he rumbles, and Rose snuggles back with a happy but tired sigh.

"Now we can get back to the TARDIS and really fix you up!" the Doctor exclaims. Looking jubilant, he walks up to join the embrace, but ice blue eyes stop him in his tracks. All the worry and hurt from the last day is channeled into that aggressive glare.

"Jack?" the Doctor questions carefully.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me? You turned your mobile off after you _hung up on me._" At this, Rose pulls back from the hug and looks from man to man, puzzled.

"But I had to, Jack."

"Sure. Looking for any excuse to ignore me, more like. Par for the course lately, am I right?"

"Jack," admonishes Rose, taken aback by the venom in his voice. And if Jack were to be honest with himself, the tone surprised him as well. But he stands firm.

It's grim triumph he feels when the Doctor drops his fakely confused expression and sighs knowingly.

"Let's go sit down somewhere. A bench in the park?" Well that's a start.

But Rose asserts, "Excuse me. I'll be happier the farther away we are from Chip, Dale, and Bitey McPoison, thanks."

"C'mon, I found an outdoor cafe with good breakfast."

"Now there's an idea; I'm bloody starving." Jack leads them out the door and down the street.

After ordering food, Jack resumes glaring at the Doctor. For his part, he puts both elbows on the table, leans forward, and matches Jack's gaze.

"First thing's first. So you know, I had to stop using the phone because the signal was interfering with the medical equipment."

"I thought they just told people that to keep them from yapping loudly in hospital hallways," comments Rose.

"I'm afraid not. I actually thought the nurse was going to bludgeon me with her data pad - that's the shouting you heard, Jack. So I turned off both our mobiles."

"Oh." Well, that part sounds reasonable enough. But he strengthens his resolve. "Still, you couldn't walk out and talk to me at all?"

"Her situation was delicate, and I didn't want to leave her," the Doctor protests.

"Excuses again-"

"Alright, Jack, alright. I'm sorry for that. You've noticed that I've been acting funny around you, I see." To Jack's surprise, Rose snorts.

"Kind of hard to miss. I was waiting for you two to work it out, but trying to leave you alone together was like trying to join the wrong ends of a pair of magnets. Or trying to pair plaid and paisley tastefully." The Doctor sniffs, trying not to look offended.

"...I see. Well, so you both know, it's very hard to hide one's emotions when in an entirely new body with novel mood patterns." He refocuses on the other man. "Jack, I don't hate you. You have to believe me about that much. But you might have noted, I'm not the only different one around here lately." Slowly, it dawns on him.

"My immortality?" The conversation pauses as the food is brought. Rose tucks in enthusiastically but keeps her eyes on her men, still listening.

"Yes, Jack. You're not just resilient or long-lived; you're a fixed point in time. I am a creature of time. I know I've frequently mentioned – well, made light of – perhaps even mocked humans and your instincts and biases, but the truth is, we Time Lords have our own. There's no polite way to say it; Jack, you feel like an aberration to me. It makes me skittish, makes me want to... run."

Jack stands up and turns to leave. He can't take any more of this right now.

"Wait!" The Doctor grabs his wrist and forces him to turn around. Staring eye to eye, they stand together, and a chill hand comes to rest on the side of Jack's neck, thumb on his cheek. He flinches but doesn't turn away again.

"I can't help what I physically feel, Jack; I'm sorry. But I'm learning. I've been trying, and I _will_ try _harder._ I've slipped up, taken the easy route on a few days, but... but..." All of a sudden, the Doctor whirls away and starts pulling on his hair, frustrated. It's with vague amusement that Jack notes Rose with her fork halfway to her mouth, which is slightly ajar.

The Doctor turns back to him, "What I mean to say isn't that you're an awful lot of work. You are, but you can't help it. And more than that - it's - Jack, you're worth it. You're more than worth it, because I value us," he gestures in a circle to include all three partners, "more than I can say. I am so, so glad to be fighting my instincts, because you're indispensable to me. I'm reminded every day, and it makes the effort easier. You can take care of yourself and others in a crisis. You help the TARDIS; you protect us; and you are bloody good in the bedroom. Alright?" Now the Doctor looks needful, pleading for understanding with his eyes. Jack can't think of any words to express his emotions, so he just nods.

This, too, can be worked through, he thinks carefully, trying to imprint it like a mantra. None of them can help the state of his body or change the Time Lord's instinct's, and it's not like he was thrown out or spat on or anything. Now that it's all out in the open, he's not happy exactly, but it's better than being in the dark. They sit back down with their food.

"Wow," Rose comments. "Jack, one of us should get injured more often."

"Oh!" The Doctor turns to her and adds, "Rose, you're indispensable, too. I trust you, and you're talented when it comes to people, especially upset people, and-"

"Yeah, I know I'm bloody good in the bedroom," Rose finishes haughtily before softening it with a blush and a loving smile. "I wasn't the one that needed to hear it, though; it's alright. I'm proud of you two." They get back to eating. Slowly, the tension falls prey to the everyday act of sharing a meal, passing the salt, stealing bites of food.

Rose is the first to finish, and she sits back, looking contemplative.

"You know, Doctor, you probably could have snuck a text message through." It's the Time Lord's turn to stop with food halfway to his mouth.

"Er..."

"And why didn't you send Jack back to get the TARDIS for us, if her medbay is so much better than the hospital? You said I was out for two full nights, and she's only six hours ride away. There aren't any big established events we would have been mucking about with, right?" Jack and the Doctor share a sheepish look while she stares at them both. The Doctor is the first one to start laughing.

Several moments later, Rose giggles, "Well aren't you two a pair of useless? This proves I'm the source of common sense in this outfit."

"Hey, now, don't go calling a single raindrop a monsoon." Rose throws her serviette at the Doctor.

_To be concluded_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Punk Venom  
**Author:** Shen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Jack/Rose  
**Summary:** When chipmunks go bad, and the Doctor's on call, where does that leave Jack? A Ten/Jack/Rose OT3 fic. From the prompt: _Someone is hurt; someone else provides comfort; and the third member of the trio feels left out._

**Author's Note: **I'm confused, guys! Usually, reviewers are my favorites; you're so consistent and genuine. But with this story, you're awful silent! So drop me a few words if you can spare a minute – if nothing else, then to tell me what's so mediocre that you're disinclined to say anything at all! :-p

On a separate note, this is my first time writing threesome smut, so I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: Positive Reinforcement**

The Doctor is a model of contrition on their way back to the TARDIS. It seems that being made aware of and acknowledging Jack's feelings encourages him to be more mindful of his own actions. He sits next to the younger man on the transport home and is rewarded with a kiss on both cheeks, one by each partner. Jack pouts a little when the Doctor later excuses himself for twenty minutes, but all is forgiven when he comes back with ice cream cones for everyone in their favorite flavors. The reward for _that_ is a dab of ice cream on his chin, and the perpetrator's attempt to clean it off it almost goes swimmingly well for all three of them until the people in the neighboring compartment complain about the giggling and other noises. Finally, all three hold hands on the walk back home.

~*~*~*~

"Thank you, Doctor. That's much better," says Rose as she sits on a medbay cot.

"Wait!" exclaims Jack. She looks at him in alarm but then rolls her eyes as he gently takes her previously injured hand and awards it a gentlemanly kiss. "I almost forgot before."

"Well, it was good before, but now it's perfect." She kisses him, and he smiles into it . It grows more heated until a minute in, when she pulls away and just hugs him. Jack obliges her, but he frowns when she buries her face in his shirt and goes still. The men share a look, and the Doctor joins the embrace with one arm around her shoulders and the other across the small of Jack's back.

Jack rubs her back comfortingly, "Hey, now. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," comes the muffled response. "I just..." The explanation trails off.

"You had a hard time of it," coaxes the Doctor. "Even by our standards."

"I was scared. I don't like not being able to breathe, you know?" She finally pulls back to look at them both, and Jack sees that her eyes are unusually bright. The Doctor, in a rare show of _silent_ genius, kisses her cheek and nips her ear playfully, drawing out a watery laugh. Her hand leaves Jack's back to hastily swipe at her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asks the Doctor.

"My problems weren't as important. Our relationship is first priority, right? And it was stupid of me to get bitten in the first place."

Jack scolds her lightly, "Well, of course the relationship comes first, which is why you don't ever hesitate to tell us when something like this is bothering you. Even big, bad – also suave, brave, and debonair – Time Agents like myself don't like losing control over basic functions like breathing. And any one of us could have got bitten! If anything, I should have realized something was wrong instead of joking about it. I mean, for something that small to attack a stationary giant and then not run away? Obviously poisonous."

"Yeah, I guess... Though don't you feel bad about not saying something sooner; it wouldn't have changed a thing." Silence settles over the trio for a moment as they reflect on the incident, but then Rose brightens abruptly. "Hey, you know what'll make all three of us feel better?" They recognize that look in her eye but guess wildly anyway.

"Parcheesi?" suggests Jack.

"A haircut?"

"Comic books?"

"Jaffa cakes and chocolate milk?"

"Hey, I could actually go for that later."

"How about dirt cakes and milkweed?"

"Aaand, no longer."

Rose swats both of them with a laugh.

"No, geniuses of mine. Meet me in the bedroom in half an hour? I haven't seen a real shower since before the hospital, so that comes first."

~*~*~*~

When Rose enters the room in her dressing gown, her men sit waiting for her. She thinks it kind of sweet, but this once she wouldn't have minded them starting without her. Seriously, her post-trauma fears are secondary to the very stability of their bond. Oh well; at least they're holding hands.

Jack stands up to greet her, and she meets him with a kiss. When she fists her hands in his T-shirt, he rests his own on her hips... and after a leisurely snog, she reaches down and pinches his arse. Chuckling, he lets her go and pats her bum to send her towards the Doctor, who had been watching the embrace hungrily.

She walks up and gives the Doctor a peck on the lips, then a real kiss, then more – as her mouth takes further liberties with his, the rest of her crawls into his lap, where she presses into him in all the right places. Once fully straddled, he takes advantage of the situation by cupping her bum, picking her up, and turning her around to be dumped back on the bed. As she bounces, she laughs at the short ride; this incarnation can be so playful! But he places his knee between her legs and climbs back onto the bed, encouraging her further up it until he's looming over her with a devilish grin. It lies somewhere between peacock pride at his smooth maneuver and wolfish intent to consume. Her expression mirrors his, but she shortly loses it in a hiss of delight: he's begun to give gratuitous attention to her neck.

As her hands fist in his hair and drag along his scalp (she loves the way he rumbles his approval against her skin), Jack begins to pull at the belt of her robe, making short work of the knot.

Now the Doctor is following her neck to her cleavage, now again kissing her mouth; the wool of his trousers is scratching the inside of her thighs while Jack's nimble fingers caress her belly, tantalize the sensitive underside of her breasts, and finally pay attention to the hardened buds at their center. It's almost too much sensory input this early, and yet one area aches for more.

But not yet. Rose grips the Doctor by the sides of his face and pulls him away. He sits back on his haunches. Then, Rose's other hand moves to Jack's cheek, drawing him towards the Doctor. They know what she wants; Jack sits up and kisses the Doctor.

It's an entrancing sight, different from when the Doctor wore black instead of brown – but every bit as enjoyable one. The sharp angles of their faces parry as they trade dominance and submission, plundering and being searched themselves. Still, she only allows herself a few seconds of enjoying the show before she reaches for Jack's belt. That undone, she pulls his t-shirt up to reveal his chiseled abs and just manages to reach them with her lips.

"Yee!" is his response, prompting a laugh from all three.

"That tickles, especially with your hair, Rose," he grouches with feigned annoyance even as he obliges her in taking off his T-shirt.

"Not sorry." She ghosts a hand over the stiff crotch of his jeans, evoking a gulp.

"And you, too, obviously need my help." Rose opens the Doctor's suit jacket with practiced ease, and her removal of his shirt is only interrupted when Jack pulls her dressing gown the rest of the way off. Clothing gets tossed in every direction, as she points out that the other two may as well be fair and get naked, too.

Rose reclines on the bed as the men strip, simply taking in the stunning view. Jack, wearing far fewer layers, finishes first and moves to cover Rose's body with his own broad one. He slowly settles over her, warmth rolling up her form in his wake until it peaks with a kiss.

Jack is a fantastic kisser, pliant in all the right ways, then pushing and teasing with his tongue. It's driving her up the wall, and to express her "displeasure," she digs her nails into his shoulders. The answering growl against her lips thrills her, makes her push harder against his. Dexterous hands travel down her side until he slides it over the side of her bum and under her thigh. She lifts the leg, shifting them closer, and at this, the snog deepens. However, he then disengages, her head trying fruitlessly to follow his. Her pout goes unacknowledged as he instead moves to her neck and bites it.

Rose voices her approval with a moan. Over Jack's mussed head, she sees the Doctor move in and kiss the other man's shoulder. Though one hand rests on the bed by her side, she thinks his lucky one must be somewhere fun, the way Jack suddenly groans against her skin. But ooh, Jack's digits have moved as well, spreading her folds and sampling her moisture before sliding upwards.

He could be spelling something, she thinks, or just moving randomly, but whatever the source of Jack's inspiration, his fingers are doing wonderful things to her. Around in circles and side to side, a glancing caress and then he's right where she wants him to touch. Her stomach is already beginning to tighten, to coil up - whenever he pauses, it's to pull back and give a _tap_ that makes her gasp and twitch her hips upward. Jack's kisses swallow her gasping, but she abruptly turns her head away.

"No." Two bodies freeze in the bed.

"No?" Jack asks, somewhere between frightened and injured. Rose throws a leg around his, grabs his shoulders, and forces him to roll over. It's only when she climbs on top of him that he exclaims, "Oh!" Now he's delighted, of course, looking flushed and cheeky beneath her. She plants a sweet kiss on each cheek, then snogs the smirk off his face. The Doctor reclines beside them, apparently content to see where she goes with this game.

Her mouth travels down, nipping Jack's neck in loving revenge before meeting his nipple and giving it a lick. Not every man likes this, she's found, but he's quite sensitive here.

Her voice is low and sultry, "I don't like you feeling neglected, Jack. I'm sorry."

"While you're doing that, don't you w-_oh._" The bite she delivers to the bud truncates more than just his words; the entire thought seems to have been sent scampering, the way his head rolls back in pleasure. Rose just smiles and pinches his other nipple for good measure before working her way down his chest and cut abs. Her hair trails alongside, making his stomach fidget with the tickle and his manhood twitch for an altogether different reason. Cruelly, she nuzzles and kisses his thighs, taking her time before descending on his penis with her mouth.

The Doctor is done watching; he greedily assaults Jack's lips, pressing him to the bed as Rose makes his body rise high on the feeling of her lips around him. She pulls away to slide her tongue slowly up the underside, and from here she can see the Doctor toy with Jack's nipples as Jack grasps the Doctor's cock. Then, her tongue's swirling at the tip before she plunges down again, enveloping as much of Jack's penis as she can. A hum sets him shuddering, and then Rose moves him to the side of her mouth, freeing her tongue to rub and play with one side of him while the other still rests in her warmth.

When she caresses Jack's balls, she can feel that they're tight. He'll come soon, with so much attention.

A hand alights on Rose's shoulder and glides over her side, ghosting by her breast and coming to rest on her arse. She can feel him now, the Doctor poised at her entrance even as she bends over Jack. Yes, she wants him badly. Even a year ago, she might have thought herself slaggish for enjoying such debauchery as providing pleasure to two men at once. But now, the feeling of being doubly possessed and loved beats out all. And the desire to be thoroughly shagged and debauched doesn't seem so bad anyway.

But again, this time, no. Rose rolls off of Jack and away from the Doctor. Without waiting for their inevitable confusion, she puts her hand on the Doctor's and just looks pointedly at him, then Jack. The Doctor nods.

"Jack," he says roughly.

"B-what?" The poor man's still reeling from the sudden loss of Rose's ministrations, and she allows herself a thrill of pride.

"Roll over." Understanding, Jack grins widely before doing as he's told. Rose fetches the lube from the bedside table and passes it to the Doctor, who spreads some on his fingers. She just enjoys the show as first one, then two fingers get Jack ready. Finally, the Time Lord's lithe body poises over Jack's and fully entwines, slowly sliding home. Rose is perfectly positioned to see Jack's face as his mouth falls open in pleasure, all the sexier for the kiss-swollen lips that frame the expression. He's been waiting for this, she knows. The Doctor had been conspicuously avoiding full sex with Jack since his regeneration.

But no longer. After a little trial and error to find the right angle (judged best by the frequency of Jack's, "Ahh, oh god"s), he quickly works up to a firm rhythm, driving the other man into the bed. Jack, who was already so close to orgasm before beginning, is panting heavily, groaning, and generally enjoying himself to the fullest. Rose feels no shame in just watching as these two beautiful men become one over and over again. The Doctor speeds up, and Jack pushes up into him. Flat planes and muscles are on their finest display with the exertion, shining and writhing. Rose takes Jack's hand, and he spares her a loving look before a particularly well-aimed thrust of the Doctor's closes his eyes and pushes the air from his lungs in a moan.

Finally, the Doctor leans down and bites Jack on the shoulder, mingling pain with heightened pleasure and pushing Jack from the precipice. With a loud yell, he stiffens and squeezes Rose's hand almost painfully. She kisses his as he begins to come down.

Now, having pleased his partner, the Doctor abandons technique and pounds himself to completion, handsome face flushed and scrunched with effort. He collapses on the younger man, spent, and drops a kiss on the tooth-marked shoulder, prompting a happy sigh.

"I," breathes Rose hoarsely, "will never get tired of watching that."

"But you didn't come," frowns Jack.

"And that's completely unacceptable. Appalling, even. Definitely below par." The Doctor moves with each sentence, pulling free of Jack, going to Rose, and pulling her further down the bed. She giggles at his forcefulness as she slides down the duvet. However, now he's kneeling between her legs, exhalations tickling her nether regions, and anticipation nearly makes her stop breathing. "I think I know how to fix it, fortunately."

"Not without me you don't." Jack is suddenly behind her head and reaching for her arms. She lets him pin her that way, hands over her head while he delivers a brief kiss to her lips. In that same moment, the Doctor goes down on her, and the sudden attention to the sensitized area makes her whimper in delight.

Rose is trapped but feels wanton, held by her lovers as they confess their affection with their mouths. It's a balm to her fears, as she imagines it is to theirs. Jack busies himself with her shoulders and chest as the Doctor licks down, sampling her entrance. He takes his time, mimicking with his tongue what his body has just done to Jack. Then up he goes again, until direct contact with her clitoris makes her hips thrust up and the Doctor hold her more firmly. His effort is in earnest now, whirling in complex patterns around, around, then _across_, and oh god, when he lets his teeth juuust graze it, it's more than she can take. The tremors in her clenched belly whip through her limbs, white hot and lingering.

She comes down from her high with Jack smiling at her upside-down while the Doctor smugly wipes his mouth nearby. For once, she can't think of a word to say about his ego.

They get cleaned up and change the duvet before settling into a good cuddle. The Doctor's in the middle; Rose rests her head on his chest, and Jack throws an arm over his stomach. At last, Rose feels truly secure. She has an amazing ship to protect her and comfortable arms to lie in, ones that will also rouse her from any nightmares the chipmunk misadventure might give her. Arms attached to two men who care for her deeply and, she's positive, care as much for each other.

"Jack?" queries the Doctor.

"Mmm?" Rose can tell that he's on the edge of a sated sleep.

"I don't know what I was thinking. That, what we just did, is worth quite a bit of discomfort. You, you _both_ are worth all the itchy brains in the galaxy."

Rose chimes in, "You might not even notice it one day, Doctor."

"I told you it's fading with association. But you think the acclimatization could happen faster?" She doesn't have to look to know he's grinning. "With this kind of positive reinforcement, you might be right."

END


End file.
